Espera Me
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Era irritantemente perfeita e acertava com precisão tudo o que iria lhe acontecer. Só que o Kaho não sabia, e que Touya acabara de descobrir, é que não nada mais traiçoeiro que o amor. E esse sentimento não se pode prever. (One-Shot).


Espera-Me

_A chuva caía e era como um bálsamo para os olhos castanhos. O Templo Tsukimine estava decorado com as flores ensopadas das Sakuras que lá existiam. Mesmo debaixo de todo o aguaceiro, Touya Kinomoto era levado a acreditar que havia fragilidade demais naquele local. E existiam lembranças demais, também._

_"Maldita Kaho..."._

_Deu um sorriso irônico. Apesar de ela ser muito boa em previsões, não acertava exatamente tudo. Afirmara que Touya ia ser capaz de esquecê-la, mas sempre que estava no templo, a imagem bonita e singela dela vinha em sua mente. Não com rancor, nem com raiva. E sim com todo o carinho que um dia guardara por ela._

_"Vidente, que nada... Acho que o que ela queria era se afastar de mim"._

_Não importava mais, lembrou-se com amargura. Kaho estava na Inglaterra. Provavelmente já com outro relacionamento enquanto ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse nela. _

_Quando a vira, pela primeira vez, ficara encantado. Kaho Mizuki era uma mulher linda, de beleza estonteante e de sorriso sincero. Mas além de toda a sua aparência, havia a delicadeza de seus gestos, a uniformidade de suas atitudes. Acreditava fielmente que jamais acharia uma garota como fora a sua professora. E namorada, por algum tempo. _

_Era apenas um adolescente bobo, na ocasião. A futilidade de seus momentos não envolvia parcialmente Kaho. Ela já era tão madura, tão profunda. E apesar de não poder se comparar a ela, sabia também que detrás da aparente maturidade da professora, havia solidão. _

_Sim, tivera ciúme. Ciúme quando soubera o sentimento que ela dizia nutrir pelo tal Eriol Hiiragizawa. Mas também tivera pena, quando observara o inglês enamorar-se de sua prima, Tomoyo Daidouji. Hoje, eram casados e moravam em Londres. Para a doce professora, havia sobrado a interminável tarefa de encontrar alguém que pudesse recolher os pedaços de seu coração partido. _

_"Eu estaria disposto a recolhê-los, se assim você permitisse..."._

_"Jamais precisou de minha permissão para nada, Sr. Touya"._

_Virou-se lentamente, arregalando os olhos ao notar a figura silenciosa e elegante de Kaho. Também estava molhada, perecendo na insistente chuva. Aproximou-se, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Ela tinha um dom incrível e sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo. "Não sabia que havia voltado"._

_"Ninguém sabe. Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui"._

_"É um templo respeitável, Kaho. Sinto-me em paz aqui"._

_"Não me venha com histórias", ela desdenhou, bem humorada. "Ninguém vem a um templo, no meio da chuva, procurando simplesmente paz"._

_"Já faz 5 anos. Não sabe como mudei nesse tempo todo"._

_"Sei sim"._

_"Não pode prever tudo"._

_"Quando é em relação a você, posso". _

_Resolveu não discutir. Kaho não admitia estar errada, em qualquer fosse o assunto ou discussão. Apesar de seu coração ter batido descontrolado ao vê-la, não podia permanecer mais lá, caminhando entre o fim da desistência e da falsidade. Não suportava a presença dela, tão envolvente. _

_"Fico feliz em vê-la, Kaho, mas tenho que ir e..."._

_"Não fica não", ela o interrompeu. "Não tem a expressão de quem está contente em me ver"._

_"Você apareceu de repente. Estou apenas surpreso". _

_"Sabe, eu... não esperava voltar também", ela prosseguiu como se ele não tivesse dito nada. "Mas nada me prendia na Inglaterra". _

_"Nem o seu amor platônico por aquele tal de Eriol?!"._

_Kaho o encarou, não entendendo sua explosão. O próprio Touya não entendeu. Resolveu ficar calado, para evitar de falar outra besteira. _

_"Nem mesmo isso... Os sentimentos mudam, Touya"._

_"Não me diga..."._

_"Você...", ela começou. "Ainda está ressentido por eu ter te abandonado?"._

_Estava? Não saberia responder. Lógico, primeiramente ficara abalado e pensara que seu mundo ia cair. Dava valor a Kaho como nunca dera a ninguém. A idéia de ter ela longe de si parecia assustadora. Porém, com o passar dos anos, a dor transformara-se em aceitação. Kaho tinha outros interesses. Não podia prender-se a um adolescente estúpido e sonhador. Encarou os olhos rubi e disse, calmamente. "Eu fiquei chateado, mas isso já passou"._

_"Não parece ter passado"._

_"Que droga, Kaho!", irritou-se. "Não pode ficar planejando minha vida como planeja uma de suas viagens! Sempre fez isso, achando que escolhia o melhor para mim! Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você: Eu mudei! Não sou mais o garoto controlável que abaixou a cabeça quando viu a mulher que amava ir embora!". _

_A professora abaixou a cabeça e desculpou-se. "Perdoe-me, Touya. Eu não tinha intenção de magoá-lo. Jamais pensei que pudesse se apaixonar por mim". _

_"Quem está sendo infantil agora é você", cerrou os punhos e seu suspiro perdeu na próxima trovoada, que só intensificou a chuva. "Você jamais pensa no que é importante para os outros! Pensa demais em você"._

_"Discordo. Voltei para o Japão pensando na sua irmã e em ajudá-la quando ela precisasse"._

_"Sempre nos outros, Kaho... Nunca em mim"._

_A jovem professora não soube o que dizer. Lógico que amava Touya. Jamais o esquecera, não obstante o tempo que estiveram separados. Só que tinha deveres que ele não podia entender. "Eu só quero o seu bem. Foi por isso que parti. Porque eu sabia que ia se apaixonar por outra pessoa". _

_"E você também"._

_"Certo. Só que eu não planejei deixar de gostar dessa pessoa"._

_"Também não"._

_Kaho aproximou-se, surpresa. "Quer dizer que..."._

_"Isso mesmo. Eu esqueci a outra pessoa importante para mim", explicou, cruzando os braços, como se o assunto o incomodasse. "Pois sempre que estava com essa pessoa, eu me lembrava de você". _

_"Mas..."._

_"Sem 'mas'. Eu não espero nada, entende? Não quero sua pena, sua piedade. O que eu quero, você não pode me oferecer"._

_"Eu vou partir novamente", disparou, amedrontada. Touya jamais lhe parecera tão descontrolado e qualquer coisa valia para que ele voltasse a ser o doce rapaz que conhecera há 5 anos._

_"E para onde vai?"._

_"Para outro lugar no mundo, onde possa ser livre"._

_"Então vá"._

_Kaho observou Touya sair do abrigo das árvores e se afastar, dando a entender que ia partir. Um aperto inexplicável em seu peito fez com que corresse na chuva atrás dele. Estendeu o braço e tocou sua mão. Ele virou-se lentamente, com os olhos meio fechados por causa das grossas gotas de chuva. Os lábios estavam salpicados de água e os cabelos castanhos estavam grudados na testa, lhe dando um ar de fragilidade. _

_"O que foi agora, Kaho?", ele indagou, com a voz rouca. "Mais alguma previsão?"._

_Tentou ignorar o rubor nas próprias faces. Não era uma mulher dada a esse tipo de sensibilidade, mas ao lado dele, sentia-se vulnerável o bastante para ruborizar. E para não encontrar as palavras certas. _

_"E se... e se todas as minhas previsões estivessem erradas?"._

_"Hã?"._

_"E se tudo isso fosse uma maneira de eu te pedir algo?"._

_"Pedir?"._

_"Sim", tocou seu braço e em seguida, seu rosto. Aproximou a face e disse, suavemente. "Não vá embora"._

_Ele a estudou por alguns minutos, tão lento como o passar dos doces anos. Desceu os olhos sobre os seus, depois sobre seu nariz, suas adoráveis e coradas bochechas e finalmente para os lábios. Trêmulos, incertos, esperando o toque, o carinho. Kaho sentiu toda a força do sentimento dele dentro do seu pequeno coração. Estava pronta para uma recusa, para uma risada sardônica e cruel. Ele tinha todo o direito de rejeitá-la, visto os anos de sofrimento que o obrigará a passar. Mas Touya não era um homem desse tipo de caráter. Era o mais especial de todos. _

_As respirações se cruzaram, intensas. Os lábios dele tocaram os seus uma vez, afastando-se em seguida. Tocaram pela segunda vez, provando um pouco mais. E os olhos eram atentos a todo tipo de movimento. Depois se uniram famélicos a sua boca, saciando saudade e vontade, desejo e amor. O abraçou com a alma, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos grossos de sua nuca. O carinho que os juntou fez com a chuva sumisse e que o vento cessasse. Pois o tempo parara para assistir tal reencontro. As lágrimas, cheias de paixão, cruzaram o rosto feminino. Ao notar isso, Touya ergueu a cabeça e lhe sorriu, docemente. Um gesto tão simples, mas que para ela, significava exatamente tudo. _

_Touya não podia explicar exatamente o que fora aquilo, nem se quisesse. Num instante, detestava aquela mulher pretensiosa e que se achava dona da verdade. No outro, rendia-se aos seus olhos suplicantes e atendia ao pedido mais profundo de seu coração machucado. Porém, amá-la talvez fosse isso. Esperar pelo inesperado e aguardar enquanto a alma falava, ao invés da voz._

_"Partirá novamente?"._

_"Eu te amo, Touya Kinomoto", ela disse, ignorando sua pergunta. "Te amo e acho que sempre te amei. Mas a realidade nos forçou a..."._

_"Shhh...", pressionou o indicador contra os lábios dela e disse, calmamente. "Não importa que parta ou que não parta. Eu sempre vou amar você"._

_"Então, promete-me algo"._

_"O que quiser"._

_"Promete que espera-me"._

_"O fiz durante tanto tempo", ele afirmou, sorridente._

_"Ou faz diferente"._

_"Como?"._

_"Ao invés de esperar-me, parta comigo"._

_"E para onde iremos?"._

_"E isso importa?"._

_"Não... Desde que seja com você"._

_"Posso lhe garantir... Espera-me, e não será com mais ninguém_".

_**Fim!!!**_


End file.
